overdose de conneries anciennement Titre
by tori-san
Summary: anciennement Titre pour les connaisseurs ,schoolfic,OOC, crossover de fma et naruto en collaboration avec murasakikun avec plein de couples et un roy en directeur...reviews pleeeeaaase lemon SasuRoy dans le chapitre 3 et vi c pour les fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Kikouilllle ! Voici une nouvelle fic, de Tori-san et Moi (Murasaki-kun) c'est un gros délire, faut pas faire gaffe, mais bon, avec nous…..aller, bonne lecture !**

_Genre : cross over FMA Naruto schoolfic_

_Couples : Naru/ Envy ; Ed/ Kiba ; Al/ Kakashi ; Roy/ Sasuke ; Winry/ Lee (juste parce qu'elle sert à rien) Havoc/ Neji ; Jiraya qui a des vues sur Hawkeye….etc. on verra après_

Titre ?

Kakashi : Alors, c'est vous les deux nouveaux ? Edward et Alphonse Elric ?

Al : Oui, c'est nous.

Kakashi (se tournant vers Edward) : T'es sur que tu passes en 2ème année et pas en maternelle ?

Ed : Qui est-ce que vous traitez de petit ? Vous allez vous prendre mon petit poing dans la gueule vous allez voir !

Al (retenant Ed par le col de son uniforme) : Faut pas faire attention, monsieur le surveillant, il est toujours comme ça. Il y a juste quelques mots tabous dont ''petit'' fait partie.

Ed : Toi aussi tu t'y mets !

Al : Mais non, nii-san !

Kakashi : Bon ben suivez-moi les nouveaux, je vais vous menez à votre professeur !

Il les amenèrent directement à leur salle de classe, frappa et ouvrit la porte.

Kakashi : Bonjour professeur Hawkeye, je vous amène vous deux nouveaux élèves. Allez les enfants !

Et sur ce, il donna une claque sur les fesses d'Alphonse puis referma la porte.

Al : Nii-san, arrête !

Ed : Mais quoi ?

Al : C'était pas toi qui… ?

Ed : C'était pas moi qui quoi ?

Hawkeye : Bon, ce n'est pas que vos conversations ne nous intéressent pas, mais rejoignez votre place, et en silence !

Ed : Ca commence bien.

0000000000000000000000

Roy : Maintenant que je suis directeur… (Petite chorégraphie royenne de victoire une main sur la hanche, l'autre en l'air) toutes les élèves porteront des minijupes ! Même Sasuke ……………..Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

Jiraya (se frottant contre la jambe de Roy) : Oh ! Mon maître !

Roy tapota la tête de Jiraya ''bon chien'' avant de le décrocher de son pantalon (c'est pas que c'est gênant mais bon, avoir la jambe trempé de bave et de sang à 10heures du matin n'était pas dans son emploi du temps.)

Jiraya : À propos, tant qu'on est dans le sujet, on ne pourrait pas en prévoir aussi pour les enseignantes ?

Roy : C'est prévu, c'est prévu…Mais pourquoi ?

Jiraya (se triturant nerveusement les doigts) : Ben…

Un filet de sang commença à dégouliner de sa narine droite, tandis qu'une petite bulle se formait au-dessus de lui contenant une vision du professeur Hawkeye en minijupe et décolleté, dans une pose aguicheuse.

Roy (une main sous le menton) : Hum…je vois.

000000000000000000000000

La sonnerie retentit, Ed et Al se firent alors assaillirent par une horde d'élèves, leur posant tout un tas de questions, en particulier un blond aux yeux azurs surexcité.

Ce dernier fini par les entraîner de force vers un groupe d'élèves, posé dans un coin de la cour principale, et il se mit en tête de les présenter à tout le monde :

Naruto : Alors ! Moi déjà c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Voici Sasuke Uchiwa, et pis Kiba Inuzuka, et pis Winry Rockbell, et pis…..

Ed : Wowowow! Du calme, du calme ! Moi pas comprendre quand toi être en version avance rapide !

Naruto (se frottant l'arrière du crâne) : Gomen nasai.

Kiba : Bon, ben maintenant c'est bien vous nous connaissez, mais nous….néant total !

Al (qui s'excuse comme à chaque fois) : pardon ! Moi c'est Alphonse Elric, ou Al si vous voulez, et là c'est mon frère Edward, ou Ed.

Naruto (à Al) : Ben, c'est toi l'aîné non ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes dans la même classe ?

Ed (devenu tout rouge, la fumée sortant de ses oreilles par un petit sifflement version cocote minute) : Hein ? Qui c'est que tu traite de haricot si petit qu'on marche dessus sans le voir !

Et là Sasuke regarda sa montre et se mit à sourire (houlala…..serait-il malade ?)

Sasuke : Bon, ben je vais devoir y aller, désoler, c'est l'heure de mon rendez vous avec le directeur.

Winry : T'y va souvent en ce moment.

Sasuke (mode sourire pervers on) : J'ai étais……très méchant cette semaine.

Et il s'en alla en éclatant d'un rire machiavélique parsemé de ponctuels ''niark niark niark'' sous le regard blasé de ses ami, ou plutôt ex-ami (on le connais plus TT).

Mais le vide qu'il laissa se remplit bien vite, comblé par l'arrivé de Lee, Neji (Auteuses : Neji, Neji, Neji !) et Envy (Murasaki-kun : Envy, Envy, Envy !).

Lee avisa les deux nouveaux, et vrilla son index sur sa tempe en désignant Envy de son autre index.

Et là, Envy vit (mdr pour le jeu de mots auquel on a pas fait exprès, qui n'était pas intentionnel…..) Naruto et se jeta dessus, les bras en l'air (youpi !vive le poisson !)

Envy : Mon amouuuuur !

Et lui roula un gros patin bien baveux sous le regard choqué de Ed et Al. Al allait se mettre à parler, lorsque il vit Naruto se barrer en courant, bientôt rejoint par une tête de poireau (c'est méchant pour lui, mais ça le défini tellement bien), qui se jeta dessus en hurlant :

Envy : PLAQUAAAAAAGE ! ( cf chap5 de Only you )

Il se retrouva alors à califourchon sur le dos de Naruto, puis sortit un fouet, et commença à menacer Naruto avec.

Envy : La technique du fouet ! (Fouet no jutsu, pour les initiés !)

**_A suivre……enfin…..presque ! (Doigt sur la lèvre inférieure) Mouahahahaha !(Tori-san : pardon ! c'est murasaki-kun qui me déteint dessus…quoique ? Avec un sourcil levé ! Un !)_**

_**Commentaires des auteuses :**_

_**Le chapitre deux est à venir bientôt dans vos écrans d'ordinateuuur (avec…tadadada…HAVOC (tori : havoc ! havoc ! havoc !)).**_

_**Tori-san et Murasaki-kun**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre ?_

La sonnerie retentit et la classe de Edward et Alphonse Elric, se prépara alors à aller en cour de sport, le premier pour les deux frères.

Kiba ( posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ed): C'est votre premier cour de sport? Je vous souhaites bonne chance...

Al: Ben ? pourquoi?

Kiba ( regard énigmatique): Tu verras...

Et sur ce l'homme chien partit, laissant perplexes les frères Elric.

Aprés s'être changés dans les vestiaires, les élèves de deuxième année se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

Al (apercevant ce qu'il supposa être leur professeur de sport): Dis, c'est lui?

Ed: Ben...oui, apparement.

Leur supposé professeur se jeta sur eux, les ensserant dans ses bras plus que musclés.

Armstrong: Ha! Vous êtes mes nouveaux élèves?

(s'adressant à Al) Ho mon dieu! que tu es frêle! mais dis moi...veux tu un beau corps comme moi?

Et là Armstrong déchira sa veste de jogging, tout en prenant des poses digne de mister univers ( avec des chtites nétoiles roses tout partout autour de lui! ).

Ed (tentant alors désespérement de cacher la vue à son petit frère, en sautillant devant les bras tendus): Non! regarde pas Al!je ne veux pas que tes yeux si pures soient souillés! Attentat à la pudeur! On va vous poursuivre en justice!

Armstrong: qu'est ce qu' y a petit? t'as un problème?

Ed: Petit! qui c'est que vous traitez de nain si petit qui passe sous la porte fermée sans se baisser!

_0000000000000000000000_

Deux heures plus tard, ils retournèrent aux vestiaires, et, après avoir ouvert la porte, ils restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. En effet, un Naruto presque à poils accroché aux porte manteaux au moyen de lourdes chaînes ( Putain!) ça pouvait surprendre...

Kiba: Naruto? c'est quoi ce bordel?

Al ( se triturant nerveusement les doigts): Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Naruto: ben...il fait beau dehors

Gaara( pour Tori-san) : non, il pleut

Naruto : Excuse moi, mais suspendu à vingt centimètres du sol, on peut pas voir grand chose.

Kiba: Ben pourtant, Ed à l'habitude de voir à vingt centimètres du sol, et il voit trés bien à la fenêtre...

ED: De quoi? Qui est ce qui est si petit qu'il voit même pas par la fenêtre...

Il fut alors coupé dans son élan, par un Envy qui revenait en courant.

Envy( tenant dans les mains une paire de menotte recouverte de fourure rose, pouvue de clous à l'intérieur): Naruto d'amouuuur! j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé!

Le groupe de spectateurs se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers l'enchaîné:

Gaara : Ce que tu m'as demandé?

Naruto: Ben , heu, c'est à dire que...

Envy: Mais qu'est ce que? le cour est déjà fini?

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, Envy détacha Naruto, le cala sous son bras, et partit en courant sans demander son reste.

_0000000000000000000000_

Sasuke était avachi dans une chaise en face du bureau du directeur, Jiraiya se trouvant debout sur sa droite, fantasmant tout seul sur son cher professeur de français.

Roy quand à lui était caché par un carton débordant de vêtements noirs.

Roy: au fait, ça n'a aucun rapport mais bon, on a reçut les nouveaux uniformes aujourd'hui.

Jiraiya ( bave aux lèvres): et y a ceux des professeurs?

Roy: Heu...nan, vous voulez bien nous excusez monsieur le sous directeur.

Jiraiya regardait hébété tour à tour Roy puis Sasuke, Roy puis Sasuke, Roy puis ...( Oui ben ça va on a compris TT).

Roy ( une veine pulsant à sa tempe): Je vais reformuler... DEHORS!

Jiraiya disparu, laissant dérrière lui une longue traînée de poussière ( il est rapide quand il veut merki Roy...)

Roy ( avec une voix langoureuse): Maintenant qu'on est seul...passons à quelque chose de plus intérressant...

Sasuke: c'est à dire?

Et là Sasuke se prit un uniforme en pleine face.

Roy: Essaye moi ça.

Sasuke : Mais c'est une jupe, une mini en plus !

Roy : c'est là tout l'intêret.

Sasuke : Ja-mais !

Roy ( avec le regard de chien battu aux yeux tout nhumides) : teplééééééé...pour moi...

Sasuke(qui faillit craquer, mais se reprenant au dernier moment) : ne...ou...NON !

Et la Roy se jeta dessus, le déshabillant de force.

Sasuke (seulement à moitiè scandalisée) : Mais...enfin...pas dans ton bureau...

Roy( sourire pervers) : Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?

Il réussit enfin à lui enfiler l'uniforme (minijupe et décolleté plongeant) et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Roy(sourire carnassier, sortant un appareil-photo de dessous le bureau, des pitis coeurs dans les nyeux) : PHOTOOOOOOOOOO !

Sasuke (plongeant sur le sol) : à terre ! ( Oui, Sasuke, futur-militaire)

Roy : allez ! prends la pose !

Sasuke (se relevant difficilement, ben oui, ça fait mal de se jeter par terre la tête la première) : ben...bon...d'accord...

Roy : youuuukiiiiiiiiiii !

Sasuke prit alors diverses poses plus ou moins aguicheuses, sous les flashs incessants de l'appareil du directeur, qui, n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur le pauvre petit agneau, aux cheveux noirs certes ( pourquoi je dis ça moi ?).

Roy : Mon esquimauuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Sasuke : hein ? quoi ? mais dans quel sens du terme ?

Roy( voix sensuelle ) : Dans celui que tu veux, Sasu-chan, j'ai l'habitude, enfin, en l'occurence elle est plutôt rude mais bon...

Roy se pencha alors au dessus de Sasuke, et posa fermemant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre infèrieure, un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Sasuke, qui ne pouvait résister à ce genre de caresse. Les mains de l'adolescent se perdirent dans les cheveux de son directeur, alors que celles de Roy partaient en exploration sous la jupe du garçon. Les vêtements volèrent à travers le bureau...(on vous laisse imaginer la suite ).

_000000000000000000000000000_

ED et Al entrèrent dans la salle où aller se dérouler leur premier cour d'anglais.

Gaï : Bon ! Todèye, les enfants, nous allons voir les jours de la semaine, ze dé wike(oui, il parle très bien anglais...TT)

Al : Dis, nii-san, t'es sure que c'est lui notre prof d'anglais ?

Ed :Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Attends je lui demande...

Gaï : Oui ? Une question ? toi le liteule au feurst rang.

Ed : Quoi ? Qui est little ? Le little y va prendre la tondeuse a gazon et encore ce sera peut-être pas suffisant vu la touffe que vous vous payez!

Et sur ce, il sortit l'attirail de jardinerie dont il aurait besoin (incluant pelle et rateau...TT).

Kakashi, qui passait alors dans le couloir, rentra dans la salle.

Kakashi (pointant Al du doigt) : Hep ! Toi la-bas, on amène pas d'armes au bahut. Une heure de colle !

Al : Mais...

Kakashi : hé ! Deux heures de colle!

Al : ...euh...

Kakashi : Attention ! T'en veux 4 ! Tu viendras après les cours!

Et il partit tout content de son coup fourré ( fourré enfin voila quoi...bref TT)

_0000000000000000000000000_

Les élèves se retrouvèrent tous dans la cour, Naruto en pleine discussion avec Winry.

Naruto : Et alors elle a...oh voila Lee ! Oh ! pis il te regarde !

Winry : Ah, ouais, génial...

Et Lee repartit, sans même s'approcher plus, l'air dépité.

Kiba, toujours aussi délicat; avait remarqué que Neji avait trouvé le grand amour, mais ne s'était pas encore déclaré; décida d'être direct :

Kiba (jouant du coude) : alors Neji, qui est la personne qui fait chavirer ton coeur ?

Neji (reculant en rythme à chaque coup que lui assenait Kiba) : Je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles...

C'est ce moment que choisi Havoc pour traverser la cour.(musique des sitcoms americaines pour menagères de plus de 50 ans, sur fond roses avec des petits coeurs)

Havoc (se stoppant en plein milieu de la cour) : J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde...Oh ! Neji ! Coucouuuu ! ( un grand sourire de débile peint sur le visage, la jambe droite pliée en l'air, agitant la main gauche comme un chien fou agiterait sa queue oui, on peut dire ça aussi)

Neji ( une main en l'air, la bave coulant de coin des lèvres) : ah...gue..beu..gui...xfvfdxxgrzemj...bon...bonjour !

Kiba ( une main sur l'épaule de l'amoureux transi) :...il est parti tu sais...

Neji ( regard de démon) : LA FERME !

Et il lui colla les poings en travers des gencives. Et Kiba fit un vol plané tout le long de la cour.

Kiba ( étalé de tout son long, une grande traînée de sang suivant sa trajectoire) : Eeeeeeed, aide-moiiiiiii !

Ed : eeeeuh...non.

Kiba : Bouhou ! Ed y m'aime pas.

Ed : exact.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna et s'en alla.

_00000000000000000000000000000_

Jiraiya se tenait debout devant une porte. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à lever la main et la rabaisser sans oser frapper à la porte, il entra finalement sans tocquer.

Hawkeye : Ne vous géner pas surtout.

Jiraiya : Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur Hawkeye, mais...eh bien voila ! J'ai récemment écrit un livre et je me demandai si...enfin...vous pouriez peut-être en lire un passage à la classe ?

Hawkeye ( pitites nétoiles dans les yeux) : Oh ! c'est vrai vous écrivez ? Montrez-moi ! Montrez-moi !

Jiraiya ( croyant enfin avoir un ticket) : Tenez !

Elle ouvrit le livre, prenant un passage au hasard.

Hawkeye ( commençant à lire à voix haute à toute la classe) : "Il se décida finalement à entrer dans ce fameux bar, après mures reflexions. Ce qu'il vit en entrant ne lui fit pas regretter sa décision : en effet, se mouvant langouresement autour de barres en métal montés sur les tables des clients, des jeunes filles fraîches en fleur. Sur leur peau nue se reflétaient les lumières des projecteurs ..." C'est quoi ce torchon ?

Et elle lui balança le livre en pleine figure, le faisant valser jusque dans le couloir où passait à ce moment là Kakashi. Il se pencha et ramassa le livre.

Kakashi ( tout heureux) : wééééééé ! C'est le dernier tome de icha icha tactics (le paradis du batifolage) qui n'est pas encore sorti en librairie !

_00000000000000000000_

A la sonnerie, ED se retourna vers son frère.

Ed: Bon ben tu viens on rentre.

Al: Ben nan, rapelle toi, je me suis fais coller par...

Ed: Ha oui, l'autre con.

Kakashi (arrivant par derrière): On parle de moi?

Ed: Vi! j'ai que vous êtiez un con!

Kakashi: Ha d'accord.

Al: Mais...

Kakashi: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu reveux d'autres heures de colles...Bon aller suis moi.

Al: Oui...

Arrivés dans la salle de retenue, Al s'assit à une table aux derniers rangs. Il commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac de cours.

Kakashi ( posant brutalement ses mains sur la table): Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

Al: Ben je travaille, c'est fais pour ça les heures de colles ne?

Kakashi: Ben pourquoi sur le bureau?

Al: C'est fais pour ça d'aprés les dernières constatations...

Kakashi ( se penchant vers lui, son visage à deux centimètres du sien): Tu sais...(rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Al)...sur un bureau on peut faire des tas de choses...

Al se retrouva instantanément plaqué contre le mur de la salle.

Kakashi arriva prés de lui, puis se colla contre le corps de l'adolescent.

Kakashi: Tu veux que je te montre...

Quelqu'un serait passé dans le couloir à ce moment là, aurait seulement entendu le cri aigu et plein d'éffroi du plus jeune des frères Elric.

_00000000000000000000_

Edward Elric et Kiba Inuzuka rentraient ensemble, un long silence régnait entre eux.

Ed ( stoppant Kiba): Je peux te poser une question?

Kiba: Vas y?

Ed: Si tu te fou toujours autant de ma gueule c'est que tu m'aimes pas.

Kiba: Hein! mais non au contraire!

ED:...Ben c'est pas l'impréssion que tu me donnes.

Et Edward laissa Kiba en plan au beau milieu de la rue.

_à suivreuuuuuuuuuuu..._

**Commentaires de fin des chtites auteuses:**

**Pour info, Kakashi et Havoc sont surveillants...et on a écrit en siffonant une bouteille de Kriska...peut être cela expliquerait il les conneries, les vannes pourries et on en passe...enfin on vous aime tous...BIIIIISOUUUUUUUUS!**

**Tori-san et Murasaki-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ça y est ! On a trouvé un titre à titre ? (Mdr, vanne à deux balles de Tori-san, oui, j'vous jure que pour une fois c'est pas moi !)Aller sur ce voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu enfin on espère ! Sinon bonne lecture !**_

_**LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !**_

_Genre: cross over fma/ naruto, humour, romance, yaoï…._

_Couples: RoySasu, EnvyNaru……et pi pleins d'autre…._

_Overdose de conneries_

_Chapitre3 :_

Ed : ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! (Bruit sourd)

Ed venait d'entrer en collision avec notre montagne de muscles nationale, pourvue d'une chtite houppette et d'une grosse moustache blonde, accompagné de pitites nétoiles rose.

Armstrong (de profil, se grattant le flan droit) : Saleté de moustiques !

Ed : Argh…..euh……ouille….ITAÏ !

Le couloir entier se retourna vers la source du bruit…… « Une bombe ? » se demandèrent la plupart des élèves……..Non, la source de ce vacarme n'était autre que notre Edward.

Ed : Senseï ! Arrêtez !

Armstrong (tenant Edward devant lui) : Edward Elric ! (Le serre très fort dans ses bras) c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu te colles à moi comme ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime bien aussi !

Ed : Ah ! J'étouffe ! En plus il y a erreur sur la personne !

Armstrong (en larme) : Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas !

Ed : Laissez moi réfléchir…………….exact !

Ed se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper à Armstrong qui hurlait derrière lui, lui priant de bien vouloir revenir, mais aussi accessoirement pour prévenir son frère du grand danger qu'il courait.

Ed (débarquant en trombe tout essoufflé dans la bibliothèque) : AL !

Izumi (transformé en documentaliste pour les besoins de la fic) : UN PEU DE SILENCE !

Cette dernière eut tout le temps d'expérimenter sa toute nouvelle prise de judo qu'elle avait apprise la veille avant que Al ne se décide à les séparer (ou plutôt à retenir une documentaliste en furie).

Al : Alors Ed ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ed : Y a Kaka……y a Kaka…….

Al (tout innocent et sérieux) : Y a caca ? AH ! Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? Tu veux que je te tienne la cuvette, Tu veux que je te ressuis ? (Dsl pour cette vanne pourrie…….mais on à pas pu s'empêcher mdr).

Ed (Tête en avant, sourcils froncés à l'extrême, bras tendus poings serrés) :

…….NON ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Il accompagna sa remarque d'une pitite pichenette derrière le crâne de son frère.

Ed : Bon, ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il y avait Kaka…..

Kakashi : Oui ?

Ed (se retournant vers le surveillant) : shiii……..et merde (C'est la cas de la dire mdr ! pardon kakashi-saaaaaaan !)

Ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie qui retentie, annonçant le début des cours de leur cours d'anglais.

_0000000000000000000000000000 _(Murasaki-kun : j'aime mes pitis ronds !)

Gaï posa sur son bureau sa nouvelle sacoche, qui se trouva être le tout dernier cartable super tendance Pokemon, avec la tête de Pikachu dessinée sur le devant……ce qui entraîna bien entendu un éclat de rire général de la part de toute la classe.

Gaï : Ben quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas? Il est super beau mon cartable !

Il appuya sur le nez du machin jaune :

Bestiole jaune : Pika ! Pika !

Il appuya de nouveau dessus tout content de l'effet qu'il venait de créer.

Machin jaune (avec une voix venue d'outre-tombe) : PIKAaaaaaaAAa……

Il y eut tout d'abord un immense silence dans toute la salle, puis s'en fut trop, l'éclat de rire générale redoublât d'intensité…..certain s'écrièrent même : « Wha ! C'est le cartable hanté ! ».

Lee (plus fort que les autres) : Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui ! Moi aussi…….j'ai un stylo Pokemon !

Et de ce faite il brandit en un signe victorieux son joli stylo tout décoré de bestioles toutes plus moches les unes que les autres (Murasaki-kun : Non mais tu vois les Pokemon, hein, ils ont l'air tout gentil comme ça, mais en fait, quand tu les regardes bien, ils ont une lueur sadique dans les yeux…..un peu comme Tori-san…..PAF……itaïe ! Qu'est ce que je disais moi ? Ha oui…..….si, si j'vous jure, quand on les voit on se dit : ho elles sont si meugnonnes mais en faite elles en profitent pour te sauter à la gorge les nuits de pleine lune et……Tori-san : Allo? L'asile ? Elle recommence ! Murasaki-kun (en camisole) : NAN ! J'veux pas y aller ! Tori-san : Tu as recommencé Murasaki….Murasaki : Oui parce qu'avec cette lueur sadique à ces enfoirés……).

Il appuya sur l'embout et on entendit alors un grand……. :

-POKEMON ! ATTRAPEZ LES TOUS !

Gaï : Lee !

Lee : Gaï-senseï ! (Nous en train de mimer comme des abruties devant l'ordinateur…..même si on a pas de coucher de soleil, ni de larmes qui détrempent le parquet, ni de……..)

Quelques minutes après cette scène touchante (enfin selon les avis) ; Gaï sortit un livre de son sac et commença à parler aux élèves en un dialecte qu'ils n'avaient dés lors jamais entendus.

Gaï : Tebya soblaznil ya, prekrasnoy nadezhdoy vernut'nash semeynyly ochag…. (Paroles de « Brat'ya »de fullmetal)

Classe entière : GNE ?

Gaï : Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cours de russe ici ? Oups ! Eskiouse-meuh the enfants.

Al : Gne ?

Ed (frappant Al de toutes ses forces envoyant donc ce dernier la tête la première dans le bureau) : AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Tu comprends pas hein !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la tête de Kakashi, une lueur perverse se reflétant dans son œil visible, l'index droit pointé sur le plus jeune des frères Elric.

Kakashi : Hep toi ! Dégradation du matériel ! Deux heures de colle après les cours ! Tu connais le chemin petit coquin !

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un petit clin d'œil (On aura tous compris).

Al (allongé sur le sol pour se cacher derrière la petite taille d'Edward) : Niisan ! À l'aide !

Ed (Une main sur l'épaule de son frère) : Ahahahahaha ! Tu as des problèmes mon ami ? Tu as raison suis moi…..lumière, lumière, je suis ta lumière……I am your light my friend ! I AM YOUR GOD ! JE SUIS DIEU ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Murasaki-kun : et dire que moi j'ai hurlé ça en cours d'anglais en plus…….nyark, nyark…..).

Il partit d'un rire machiavélique, tandis qu'au loin, l'orage grondait.

C'est alors que l'interphone servant à passer des messages aux élèves se mit à grésiller, coupant Ed en plein délice de possession du monde

Interphone : « Ding dong » Un message de la part du sous directeur Jiraya.

Jiraya : Pour assister aux funérailles du bureau de monsieur Alphonse Elric de la salle vingt trois, veuillez vous rendre à la benne de l'école avant 17h30……Au fait ! Hawkeye-senseï ! Si vous n'avez rien de prévu après les cours je…..

S'en suivit un grésillement puis un énorme bruit sourd.

Hawkeye : ça vous apprendra à me draguer par interphone interposé !

Interphone : C'était un message du sous directeur Jiraya.

_0000000000000000000000000_

Une heure plus tard de torture intensive en compagnie de Maïto Gaï, la sonnerie retentie dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Les élèves rangèrent donc leurs affaires, puis s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la salle, lorsque le premier qui ouvrit la porte s'arrêta, provoquant un bouchon dans la classe…..c'était tout à fait normal, car devant ses yeux se déroulait une scène tout à fait banal dans le lycée, une scène qui pourtant était des plus extravagante….

Naruto ( Courant au ralentit comme dans les séries à l'eau de rose, la chemise ouverte brassant l'air, laissant entrevoir son torse glabre couvert de sussons, le pantalon déboutonné et tout cela en prenant une voix fluette) : Attrape moi si tu peux !

Il leva la main nonchalamment, incitant son compagnon à le rejoindre, de son poignet, on pouvait voir une paire de menottes couvert de fourrure rose, pourvus de clous (tiens on les à déjà vu quelques part celles là).

Envy (dans une colère noire, le torse à nu et le pantalon en bas des chevilles marchant comme un pingouin) : Reviens ici bordel !

Puis il s'arrêta devant Edward, qui était plus qu'abasourdi face à ce spectacle.

Envy (mains sur les hanches, pantalon toujours en bas des chevilles) : Quoi ? T'as un problème le farfadet ?

Ed (se rabaissant plus bas que terre……est-ce possible ?) : Nan, nan ça va, ça va !

Envy le toisa une dernière fois avant de repartir histoire d'aller rattraper son amant qui se faisait la malle.

Envy : Reviens finir ce qu'on à commencé bordel de merde !

Puis il tomba à la renverse.

Envy : Reviens !

Puis il rampa, malgré tout son amour propre, Envy rampa comme une chenille, levant son bras vers Naruto……

Envy : Je t'aurais !

Naruto : Attrapes moi ! Mouhahahahahaha !

Puis il repartit à vitesse grand V, une traînée de poussière retraçant ses pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vie reprit son cours normal.

_000000000000000000000000_

(HA ! Et maintenant le moment que vous attendiez tous (dédicace à notre Hige)).

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit chez les Uchiwa. La mère de Sasuke alla donc ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir sur le seuil, un homme portant un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolat.

Roy : bonjour Madame, je suis le professeur Mustang et je suis venu proposer à votre jeune fils des…… « Cours de langues ».

Mme Uchiwa : Gne ? (Se reprenant vite, avec des pitites nétoiles dans les yeux)Bien sûr entrez, entrez, nous allions justement partir mon mari et moi et nous ne revenons que demain dans la soirée…….SASU-CHAN ! Ton professeur est là !

Sasuke (descendant les escaliers menant au salon) : Mon prof ?...ha oui ! Mon prof…..

Mme Uchiwa : Au revoir mon chéri et à demain.

Sur ce elle sortie en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Roy : Comme je l'expliquais il y a quelques instants à ta mère, que dirais tu d'un « cours de langues » ?

Sasuke : Mmoui……ça peut se faire.

Le trentenaire prit donc son jeune amant dans ses bras. Il le souleva, pour qu'il soit à une hauteur convenable. Sasuke entoura de ses jambes la taille de Mustang, et ses bras autour de son cou. Un sourire ourla les lèvres du grand brun, qui passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux mi-long de l'Uchiwa. Ce fut l'adolescent qui fit le premier pas, approchant son visage fin de celui de son directeur, frôlant des ses lèvres roses, celles qui se trouvaient être très tentantes de Roy. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure, sous les soupirs de son aîné, qui prit entre ses lèvres la douce langue de son amant pour la suçoter avidement. Sasuke entrouvrit donc ses lèvres, poussé par un désir soudain de sentir la langue de Mustang contre la sienne.

Roy poussa Sasuke contre le mur, les jambes de celui-ci toujours enroulées autour de sa taille. Il prit entre ses mains les fesses rondes de l'adolescent, qui poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à les lui caresser explicitement.

Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient sensuellement.

Les mains de Sasuke se perdaient dans la chevelure de Roy, les mèches d'un noir de jaie s'entremêlant à ses longs doigts fins d'une couleur opaline.

Puis Mustang prit une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de son cadet entre les siennes.

Sasuke (le souffle court à cause de l'excitation) : Et ben ! Pas mal ce cours de langue ! J'espère en avoir plus souvent….

Roy (d'une voix sensuelle tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres) : Mais tu en aura autant que tu voudras Sasu-chan.

Quelques bisous mouillés et caresses plus tard……

Sasuke : J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore rapporté de tenue extravagante aujourd'hui……….

Roy : Pourquoi ? Tu l'aurais mise ?

Sasuke (voix langoureuse) : Peut être…..

Roy (plus que décidé) : J'reviens !

Sasuke : Non !

Il se jeta sur son aîné pour essayer de le retenir, mais il ne réussit qu'à agripper le pantalon de ce dernier qui tomba sur ses chevilles le faisant se ramasser lamentablement.

Roy : Oh……..Sasuke……Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pressé.

Sasuke (rouge comme une pivoine (oh qu'il est meugnon)) : Mais non !

Roy : Blague à part……allons dans ta chambre.

Sasuke (redevenu cachet d'aspirine) : Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai, y a plus de place pour travailler, et puis de toutes manières tout mes cours sont en haut donc…

Roy (prenant le menton de Sasuke entre ses doigts) : Mouhahahaha……Que tu est nAïf Sasuke (le « A » majuscule est fait exprès, oui, oui c'est pour l'intonation…..ben vi on arrête pas de le mimer c'est trop marrant…..).

Sasuke (De nouveaux rouge tomate…..un vrai feu tricolore celui là) : Mustang-senseï !

Roy : Oh oui mon petit uke ! J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ça fais dominant………Uke……uke ? Mais ! C'est la fin de Sasuke ! (Chantonnant) Sasuke, uke, uke, uke !

Sasuke (le regardant avec exaspération, lui faisant découvrir la beauté de son majeur) : Vas te faire foutre ! (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ben vi on pense à eux quand même on est solidaire…..ben Sasu-Chan fait un jouli doigt d'honneur à son amant)

Roy (toujours sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : Ha ? C'est à mon tour maintenant vas y si tu insiste !

Le trentenaire ne laissa pas le temps à son « Uke », comme il se plaît à le dire, de lancer une réplique à la Uchiwa de la mort qui tue, qu'il le prit un bras sous les aisselles, l'autre sous les genoux, et qu'il le transportât à l'étage……passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses mes amis….. (Murasaki et Tori qui se frottent les mains).

Sasuke (se débattant) : Mais lâchez moi !

Roy : Tu en es sûr ?

Puis le grand brun passa délicatement sa langue sur la carotide du jeune adolescent qui frissonna…..cette langue d'une extrême douceur, laissant derrière son passage un sillon humide……une plainte se fit entendre de la part du plus jeune des deux amants…..

Sasuke (les yeux embrumé d'un désir non contenu) : Ummmm…….Roy-senseï…..

Roy sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui…..une bouffée de chaleur qui se faisait oppressante à une certaine partie de son anatomie…..

De ce fait, notre très cher directeur accéléra le pas……prit d'un appétit soudain…..

Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur la chemise de son amant, tout en commençant à déboutonner celle-ci, laissant sa langue parcourir le torse imberbe de son aîné….. Il mordilla avec douceur un bout de chair brune que la chemise avait laissé découvrir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de l'Uchiwa…

Le grand brun lança presque son cadet sur le matelas. Celui-ci resta alors debout regardant son aimé se tordre de plaisir devant lui….Sasuke le regardait avec provocation, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage. Il fermait les yeux tout en passant ses fines mains blanchâtres sur son corps, une sous sa chemise, l'autre tirant son jean vers le bas, laissant entrapercevoir à son aîné son boxer noir qui avait rétréci…..

Sasuke (d'une voix aguichante) : Uhmmm……Roy-senseï…….

Il prit son index, et l'approcha de ses lèvres devenues roses de plaisir. Il sortit sa langue et commença à sucer son doigt tout en caressant son membre protubérant.

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière, puis pinça son téton…..qui était devenu dur par le plaisir…..

Sasuke : Haaaa…….ummmmmm…..prenez moi je vous en supplie…..

Roy (s'approchant à pas de félin vers son amant) : Tes désirs sont des ordres mon cher Sasuke…..

Puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps en excitation de l'adolescent qui poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de son aimé se frotter contre la sienne….c'était divinement bon….Roy prit avec vivacité les lèvres roses du garçon….le baiser était animal…..un filet de bave coulait de leur lèvres entrouvertes, pendant que leurs langues se caressaient avec agilité…..

Tandis que la bouche du directeur était occupée à une toute autre chose, ses mains, elles, essayaient tant bien que mal à enlever le jean plus qu'encombrant de son élève.

Les mains de Sasuke se perdaient encore une fois dans la chevelure ébène de son amant….Il poussait de longs et érotiques gémissements tout en massant avec hargne le cuire chevelu de Mustang.

Roy sentit soudain une joie incommensurable s'emparer de lui, lorsqu'il sentit que le jean de son cadet se laissait faire à ses caprices….

Une fois enlevé, sa main passa au travers des barrières du boxer DIM noir de son cher et tendre…..il commença à masser avec passion son membre viril…..Sasuke geignait sous ses caresses…..Roy, souriant intérieurement, lâcha les lèvres de son brun, lui mordillant une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure, puis il déposa pleins de baisers partant de son cou, pour descendre avec lenteur vers sa virilité gonflée…..Sasuke poussait sur la tête de son aîné, incitant celui-ci à se dépêcher dans son œuvre et d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi…..puis ce fut l'explosion….Le jeune Uchiwa se cambra violement, la tête rejetée en arrière….la langue douce et humide de son amant caressait avec douceur le gland de l'adolescent…..quelques petits coup de langue par ci, et puis par là…..

Sasuke (au bord de l'orgasme) : Haaaaaaaaannnnnnn…….plus…..j'en veux plus……

Roy se releva, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke…..en quelques secondes ils se comprirent….le directeur se pencha donc vers la table de nuit puis ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci pour en sortir un tube ressemblant à du dentifrice…..Il ouvrit le tube, puis en fit sortir la substance transparente qu'il mit d'abord sur trois de ses doigts pour ensuite retourner à sa tâche sous les plaintes de son jeune amant qui en redemandait plus…..Il prit cette fois ci sa verge de pleine bouche, amorçant de long massage de haut en bas, enroulant sa langue autour de celle-ci tout en la léchant avec gourmandise….

Il fit glisser ses doigts emplis de lubrifiant dans l'orifice du jeune Uchiwa……il fit onduler ses doigts puis il entama de petits vas et viens……s'en fut trop, Sasuke en une dernière plainte se libéra entièrement laissant à son amant le délice de goûter à ce nectar sublime (alors là ça dépend des points de vue héhéhéhéhé).

Sasuke haletait, un bras couvrant son front d'où perlaient plusieurs gouttelettes de sueur….Roy s'approcha doucement de lui, il prit le menton de son cadet entre ses doigts, l'incitant à poser son regard sur lui……L'adolescent releva la tête, les idées toujours confuses, puis il sentit que son amant voulait à tout prit un baiser de sa part, il ne se débattit pas, et lui laissa libre cour à ses envies, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il essayait de lui faire avaler un liquide au goût suave….il enroula donc sa langue autour de la sienne tout en goûtant avec curiosité ce doux nectar…..il entoura de ses bars la nuque de son aimé tout en rapprochant ses cuisses…..Sasuke rompit le baiser puis susurra à l'oreille de son aîné :

Sasuke : baisez moi…….

Il n'eut aucun besoin de lui dire une deuxième fois que le brun était déjà en train d'ouvrir son pantalon et de sortir son pénis…..

Sasuke (voix sensuelle) : Je vois que vous êtes déjà prés….

Roy : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi….

Sasuke : Allez y montrez moi.

Roy se pencha de nouveaux vers lui, puis reprit possession de ses lèvres…..il lui vint alors une idée….

Roy (murmurant) : Tu veux qu'on essaye un nouveau truc ?

Son amant ne lui répondit pas, trop envahi par un désir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur……

Sasuke (totalement à sa merci) : Tout ce que vous voudrez senseï….

Mustang changea donc en un coup de rein leur position, Sasuke se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus du brun, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Roy (expliquant les instructions à Sasuke) : Reste bien cambré…. (Pour voir cette position, se référer au tome 1 de Kizuna…..je vous jure c'est une pure merveille nyark, nyark)

Roy prit dans ses mains le postérieur de son amant, puis écarta ses fesses, rendant ainsi son intimité comme il se doit pour se préparer à son entrer….Il ne se pria pas, et donna un violent coup de hanche, qui fit hurler le pauvre adolescent qui n'était pas encore assez expérimenté de ce côté…..

Mustang entama donc de violents et rapides coups de reins, faisant grimper le pauvre Uchiwa au septième ciel…..

Sasuke (bras écartés de chaque côté de la tête de Roy, agrippant avec force les draps) : Han….haaannn……haaaaa…….ouuui……..

Le directeur avait prit le bassin de son élève, entamant ainsi un mouvement plus approfondit…..procurant aux deux amants de sublimes sensations de pur plaisir…..

Roy (fasciné par le visage déformé de plaisir de Sasuke) : Sasu-chan…..

Sasuke (qui essayait de s'agripper à tous ce qu'il pouvait) : Haaaaaa……plus…..j'en veux plus……je vais……je vais…..

Roy (sourire en coin) : Plus dis tu ?

Il assouvi donc, en bon amant qu'il était, les désirs de son partenaire….Le brun se redressa, collant son dos contre le mur. Sasuke, toujours empalé, continuait ses mouvements de hanche, qui étaient extrêmement lents…. Il avait entouré ses bras autour du cou de Roy, plongeant son visage dans celui ci, sa respiration saccadée envoyant des ondes de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale du directeur. Il reprit donc entre ses mains les hanches de l'adolescent, puis recommença ses long et puissances coups de boutoirs. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop délicieux…..alors il se libéra en un cri d'extase, imprégnant le torse de son aîné de sa semence….. Malgré cela, Roy ne s'arrêta pas, il continua, toujours plus violement, voulant lui aussi atteindre cet extase…..

Il le changea donc de position, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes….et il reprit possession de son orifice avec sauvagerie…..Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se tenir sur ses bras…..la fatigue le prenant, ses bras cédèrent sous lui….

Sasuke (au bord de l'évanouissement) Ar…..arrêtez !...Haaaa……hannnn….je ne….

Roy : Désolé chéri mais je me soumet à tes désirs…

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant au moins une heure et demi….

Roy (allongé sur le matelas, une main derrière la tête, cigarette à la bouche) : Ha…….ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait comme ça tiens ça fait du bien…

Sasuke (replié en boule dans les draps) : Vous voulez rire ! Espèce de pervers je vais plus pouvoir marcher pendant au moins une semaine ! Mustang senseï no skebe ! (Mustang senseï est un pervers)

Roy : Ho hey hein bon…..c'est ta faute à toi si tu ne m'avais pas autant excité tu n'en serais pas là !

Sasuke : C'est ma faute maintenant !

Roy : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi excitant….

Sasuke (rouge pivoine) : Maieuuu……

Roy (éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis se jetant sur l'adolescent) : Viens là mon uke ! J'ai encore envi de toi !

Sasuke (repoussant Roy….enfin essayant parce qu'avec le mal qu'il se tape ça doit pas être facile) : Aux secours ! Au viol !

_À suivre……. (Mouhahahahahaha)_

_**Note des chtites nauteuses :**_

**_Désolé de ne pas avoir introduit les autres personnages mais on voulait faire la partie SasuRoy avant tout……Tori-san : Je tins à ajouter que chaque idées (ou presque) à été trouvé en cours et chez Murasaki-kun ! Murasaki-kun : Je vous jure on est franchement irrécupérables…..aller on vous laisse à une prochaine….._**

_Murasaki-kun et Tori-san_


End file.
